Justice League Rebirth
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and his allies get pulled into another universe after Third Impact and are merged with the bodies of deceased heroes called the Justice League.
1. The Last Heroes

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE REBIRTH**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or the Justice League

Summary: After Third Impact, the souls of Shinji and his friends are pulled into another universe to become the resurrected members of the deceased Justice League.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**The Last Heroes**

They were considered the best of the best, the balance of all heroes. One represented light, the other represented darkness. One was the role model of what all superhumans could be, the other was the epitome of what humans could be. One had the strength and raw power, the other had the brains and honed skill.

At times they were best friends, as close as brothers, while other times found them at opposite sides of the chess board.

They were known by many names. One often called The Man of Steel or The Last Son of Krypton. The other known as The Caped Crusader or The Dark Knight Detective.

But everyone in the world knew them as Superman and Batman.

And right now, they were guilty of breaking and entering.

"We shouldn't be here, Bruce." Superman said as he continued to scan the entire room, loaded with all manner of mystical and magical objects. Things that made him more than nervous.

"We'll be out of here in twenty seconds, Clark." Batman said as he continued to look over all of the items on the large stone bookcase, looking for one in particular.

"Okay and just how could you possibly know that?" the red and blue boy scout asked.

"Because Faust and his associates are on their way back." the black and gray detective said.

"What? I don't hear any..."

SLAM!

Both Superman and Batman turned towards the door as a half-dozen costumed supervillains emerged through it.

"YOU! STOP!" the demented sorcerer Felix Faust shouted as he and his associates

"I Got It! Let's Go!" Batman shouted.

The evil members of Faust's cavalcade attacked, the group consisting of the super-strong zombie Solomon Grundy, the sexy mermaid villainess Siren, the 2-dimensional nearly intangible villain called Shadow Thief, the death-wailing villainess Silver Banshee, and lastly the illusion-casting villainess called Spellbinder.

"Go My Sinister Society! Destroy Superman and Batman!" Faust shouted.

Grundy was the first, the 7 and a half foot tall zombie lunched forward and tried to nail Superman, only to have the last son of Krypton lash out and nail him straight in the gut, sending him up into the air and crash through the now broken door.

Batman quickly pulled out his batarang's and hurled them at Silver Banshee and Shadow Thief. The batarang's explode with powerful knockout gas, rendering them unconscious.

Superman clapped his hands, the force of the shockwaves knocking back Siren and Spellbinder.

Faust growled at the two heroes and pulled a scepter with a red jewel on the tip. He quickly turned it on Superman and blasted him in the chest.

"ARGH!" the man of steel shouted as he crashed into the back wall.

Faust then turned towards the dark knight, but before he could do anything, something was hurled at his feet. Faust looked down as the concussion grenade blasted and propelled the sorcerer into Grundy's stomach.

Grabbing Superman by his left arm, Batman leaped out of the nearest window and swung away on his grappling bat-line.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Clark? Clark?" Batman said, repeatedly slapping the man of steel. A nick-name that was anything but exaggerated. "Ouch! Stupid steel skin." He grumbled.

"It's saved my life more than a few times." Superman said as he groggily opened his eyes. "Sorry about your hands." he said, sitting up.

"Never mind. How's your head?"

"It's not my head that got blasted." he said, rubbing his chest.

"You'll live."

"For now." he said as he rose up and looked around, noticing that they were in the cemetery outside of Metropolis. A very specific cemetery. "What are we doing here, Bruce?"

"We need help, Clark. People we can trust." Batman said, passing by the headstones upon which were written the names of many of their friends. Both real and costumed. "Ever since Luthor and his Injustice Legion organized every villain in the world to destroy us, we've been hunted, forced into hiding, and nearly all of our teammates killed."

This was the Justice League cemetery.

"We need our friends, Clark." Batman said.

"But our friends... they're all dead." Superman said.

"Yes. But we can change that." the dark knight said as he pulled out a strange looking scepter.

"You can't be serious!" he gasped. "That's what you took from Faust?"

"It is, and I am."

"But this is... you can't just..."

"Why not?"

"It's desecration!"

"It's imperative!"

"We are not bringing them back to life!"

"We need reinforcements!"

"Then we'll find other heroes elsewhere."

"1-All the other heroes on this world are dead, in hiding, or have given up completely. 2-We don't have time to locate and train any new talent. And 3-"

"3... it won't work!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened when Felix Faust used that thing? The people he brought back were zombies. They were controlled by him." Superman argued.

Bruce groused at that. It was an event he was trying to forget, as two of the people he had bought back were his parents. He had mostly forgotten that. At least he tried too.

"I'm well aware of the dangers and risks involved. But the world is in a desperate situation. I'm not going to endanger amateurs to the risks that lie ahead. The scepter can resurrect and regenerate their bodies. But it can also summon back their spirits." the dark knight said.

"But don't we need the Jewel of Abathar for that?" the man of steel asked.

"Yes, but we don't have it." the dark knight said.

"Then it's gonna take at least an hour to summon their spirits back here and we don't have that kind of time."

"Not with Faust, Luthor, Savage, Grodd, and every other supervillain in the world looking for us." Batman said. "We probably don't have much time here as is."

"Are you sure there isn't another way?"

"Not unless you know a couple dozen good souls who are looking for new bodies to inhabit."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

This chapter is fairly short, mostly because it is a prelude to a larger part of the story. It's mostly a set up for what is to come. Also, this story basically takes place in the DC Comics universe, not the animated series. I actually wrote and posted a story, called 'Second Son of Mars' where Shinji gets teleported to the Justice League universe, gets turned into a Martian, and is adopted by Jonn Jonzz of the Justice League. I even gave him an enemy: the bratty kid-sorcerer Mordred.

**This is not that story**. This is a story I've been working on because I've been struck with inspiration thanks to another story. This story was called 'Superwomen of Eva: Emerald Fury' by _orionpax09_ which had the premise of putting Misato in the role of the superhero instead of Shinji. This was something that had rarely been done, so I thought '_why not do the same thing?_'

That's the basic idea here. I'm not just giving Shinji a new superhero identity, I'm giving all of his friends and NERV associates secret identity, with powers to go along with it.

Also, I am writing this up as a three chapter story for now, to see if I should go on with this, and to what fashion.

Granted most of my stories have demanded an update to see where it goes, but considering what I am doing with the NERV crew and the Justice League, it seems rather appropriate that I make this point clear as crystal.

Hope you like it and will give me a good review. Also, this chapter is short on purpose.


	2. Dying Breed

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE REBIRTH**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or the Justice League

Summary: After Third Impact, the souls of Shinji and his friends are pulled into another universe to become the resurrected members of the deceased Justice League.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Dying Breed**

Third Impact happened.

There was no way around it.

Even though the valiant crew of NERV had tried desperately to stop the evil machinations of their insane and ruthless commander and his cloaked-in-shadow SEELE 'friends', the plans that had been laid for years came to fruition.

The attack of the JSSDF crippled NERV's forces and personnel while the Mass Produced Eva's attacked and used everything they had to beat back Asuka's Unit 02 and capture Shinji's Unit 01 to trigger the Tree of Life.

But their attempt was thwarted, in a way, by the most unlikely person.

Rei Ayanami, the First Child.

Gendo Ikari's original plan was to use Rei to control the Impact, by using her genetically altered Angel/human DNA of Lilith/Yui Ikari, and the embryo of Adam that had been surgically implanted into his hand to control Lilith when she was activated and released.

However, when the MP-Eva's triggered the Impact by using the captured Eva-01 with Shinji still inside it, the boy screamed out in pain and fear.

Rei heard this, and made the ultimate decision herself: to help her friend.

Discarding Gendo and abandoning his plan, as well as the purpose she had been created for, the blue-haired girl absorbed herself into the captured body of the Angel Lilith and took control of the Impact.

Time passed beyond anything anyone could comprehend. Events and released energy overwhelmed all around them, as all became one in the stinking orange liquid known as LCL.

And then, all at once, it stopped and changed. As if nothing had happened.

However, something did.

Gendo Ikari looked up from his laid out position on the ground and shook the dizziness from his head. Around him, the ruins of NERV and the Geofront caught his eyes, as did the devastation of the city of Tokyo-3.

Immediately, he knew something we wrong.

_Yui? Where... where is my wife?_ He wondered, realizing that this was not what he was supposed to be seeing, not where he was supposed to be. He was not supposed to be alone.

He looked up as his heart stopped, beholding a truly stunning sight.

"Yui..." he gasped.

Before him, the almost transparent image of his beloved wife Yui Ikari hovered in mid-air. All he remembered of her shone brightly in the reddish dawning of the sun. He stared at her wavy brown hair, her deep blue eyes, her soft peach colored skin.

However, she did not look happy to see him.

"_How could you, Gendo?"_ she asked in a haunting, almost echoing tone. _"How could you have done so many terrible things in such a short time?" _

"Yui... it isn't what you think!" he said.

"_Abandonment. Murder. Betrayal. Genocide. Tell me I'm wrong. Go ahead!"_ she spat. _"The pain and suffering you have caused. The lives you have destroyed and twisted. The people closest to you whom you have betrayed and used like chess pieces in your perverse little game." _

"Yui..."

"_DON'T!"_ she shouted, causing him to recoil in fear. _"What is done cannot be undone. But I will not allow you to claim even one ounce of victory out of all that has transpired." _

Suddenly, behind her, a group of ghostly images took shape.

To Gendo's mortification he recognized them all.

He saw the elderly image of Kouzou Fuyutsuki, his teacher and second in command. He saw the blond haired form of Ritsuko Akagi, the scientist who he slept with in order to gain her loyalty. He saw Misato Katsuragi, the courageous director of operations and caretaker of his estranged son. He saw the unshaven triple-agent who had brought him the Adam embryo, Ryoji Kaji. He saw the Bridge Bunnies whom he never bothered to know: the glasses-wearing Makoto Hyuga, long-haired Shigeru Aoba, and cute techie Maya Ibuki.

And then he saw the children.

The brash and bold German Asuka Langley Sohryu. His traitorous little doll Rei Ayanami. And his meek, yet influential son, Shinji Ikari.

Behind them he saw three other children. One was the Fourth Child, Toji Suzuhara who looked like a whole person now. Two was a geeky, glasses wearing boy named Kensuke Aida, who had made a point of wanting to be an Eva pilot more than anyone. Three was a freckled girl with pigtails by the name of Hikari Horaki. He didn't know much about her. He barely noticed the warm-water penguin in the pigtailed girl's arms that belonged to Major Katsuragi.

He saw Asuka stand to the right of Misato with Hikari and PenPen on her left. He saw Rei stand next to Ritsuko. And he saw his estranged son stand next to his mother. His wife!

"Yui..." the man said.

"_We are leaving now, Gendo."_ Yui said. _"Because of you, we are unable to return to this world, unable to be whole and live the lives we were meant to. Because of you... we are nothing but spirits, able only to give one last parting goodbye to you. We are leaving you here, on this devastated world. However, you will not be left alone."_

Gendo paled as he realized what she meant by that.

"_You and SEELE will have much to answer for, the crimes you have committed against mankind. Everything. Including Second and Third Impact. As for us... we leave to find a new world. A new life. Some of us have much to atone for, but at least we will be given that chance."_ Yui said.

And with that, the ghostly images faded from his vision, passing to another world.

They were soon replaced by the dark-uniformed images of the UN peacekeeping soldiers.

"Commander Gendo Ikari!" the captain of the armed force said. "We have a warrant for your arrest. Charges that include conspiracy to commit genocide, coercion, murder, illegal genetic manipulation, unauthorized and illegal human cloning, and accessory to Second Impact."

Gendo felt his body drain of energy, his world crumbling around him as the betrayal he had suffered hit him fully. A betrayal he had earned.

He didn't even notice the men slap their cuffs on him, his eyes filled with tears for the first time in his entire life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This chapter, as well as the last, is decidedly short for a reason. This chapter is basically a second prologue chapter. The main story takes place in the next chapter.

Also, it should be mentioned that I am writing up this story, these three chapters, in order to see if anyone wants me to continue, granted most of my stories have demanded an update to see where it goes, however considering what I am going to do to the NERV crew and the League it seems rather appropriate that I make this point clear as crystal.

Hope you like it and will give me a good review. Also, this chapter is short on purpose.


	3. Rebirth

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE REBIRTH**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or the Justice League

Summary: When Shinji and his allies take over the bodies of deceased Justice League members, both Batman and Superman have to train the group in how to use their new bodies and powers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**Rebirth**

The cemetery of the Justice League was bleak and grim, caked in shadow and soft patter of light rain that fell, while thunder and lightning cracked overhead and gusts of wind blew through the trees.

Standing in the cemetery were two staunch figures who were arguing over a very difficult decision.

"The scepter can resurrect and regenerate their bodies. But it can also summon back their spirits." the dark knight said.

"But don't we need the Jewel of Abathar for that?" the man of steel asked.

"Yes, but we don't have it." the dark knight said.

"Then it's gonna take at least an hour to summon their spirits back here and we don't have that kind of time."

"Not with Faust, Luthor, Savage, Grodd, and every other supervillain in the world looking for us." Batman said. "We probably don't have much time here as is."

"Are you sure there isn't another way?"

"Not unless you know a couple dozen good souls who are looking for new bodies to inhabit."

Suddenly, a strange tear in the fabric of time and space opened right above the cemetery, releasing 15 spectral forms into the air around them, and closing just as quickly and suddenly as it had opened.

For several tense seconds, the spirits seemed to look around, confused, while the two heroes stared at them with curiosity... and consideration.

"8 males. 7 females." Batman quickly calculated. "Including a penguin."

"Incredible. Almost like providence." Superman said.

"So it would seem."

Suddenly, one of the souls flittered over to them.

"Hello." the aged looking spirit said.

"Hello." the last son of Krypton said.

"Who are you?" Batman asked the spirit.

"My name is Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Easy to say I am the senior member of this group." the spirit said.

"Are you all friends?" Superman asked.

"In one form or another. Most of us worked together." Fuyutsuki said.

"You're not from this world." Batman said.

"No."

"Did you all die in your world?" Superman asked the older spirit.

"Yes."

Batman glared at Superman.

"What? It was a logical question." the man of steel said.

"Thank you, Watson." he said as he turned back to the ghost. "How did you die?"

"The majority of us were members of a secret organization called NERV, charged with the defense of our world from a deadly alien race called the Angels."

Batman and Superman looked at each other, remembering their own battles against Asmodel and his renegade Bull-Angel Host warriors.

"But we were betrayed by our commander, Gendo Ikari, who had other plans to genocide the world. In our own way, many of us tried to stop him. But his backers, a secret society called SEELE, aided those mad plans and brought about our destruction anyway." Fuyutsuki explained.

"And somehow your souls passed from your world, into ours." Batman deduced.

"Yes." the older spirit said. "As if we were called here by some unknown means."

The pair looked at each other. Despite what Fuyutsuki had said, they had heard, and seen, stranger in their time.

It was then that Superman gave Batman a strange look.

"I have an offer for you." Batman said to the spirit.

"Bruce..." Superman hissed.

"Quite!"

"I need to talk to you, now!" he said as he forcefully dragged the dark knight off to the side.

"What is it?" Batman asked once the man of steel had released him.

"I know what you're thinking. And the answer is absolutely not!" Superman said.

"You're not a businessman, so you wouldn't understand this."

"But I'm thinking more human than you."

The dark knight looked at the man of steel.

"We can't ask this of them." Superman said. "We don't even know them!"

"They're here, in our world. Not their own. We need help, but our friends have passed on. Even if we were to resurrect them, they'd be nothing more than zombies that we would control." Batman explained.

"Which is more power than we need or deserve to wield." the man of steel said.

"But give them souls and they would be free and independent." the dark knight stated.

"Like they were before." Superman concluded.

"Exactly."

"But with their _own_ souls! Not the souls of new people who know nothing of their lives! Or their powers, or skills, or weapons. And as much as we need the help, we can't ask them to do this."

"Why not? You heard what he said, many of them were charged with defending their world. Just as we did here in this world." Batman said.

"But they were part of a secret agency. They didn't have superpowers. It's completely different!" Superman argued. "Besides, how can you just up and trust them like this? The whole thing's too coincidental!"

"Not that coincidental." Batman replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuyutsuki said that they were drawn here. Just before they arrived the scepter started to glow. Also, I admit to not being the most trusting person in the world, but I know full well how to listen and read people. The details they've given are too specific to be fake. I'm willing to trust these people."

"You're awfully desperate, aren't you?" Superman argued. "We can't ask them to do this!"

"It's providence! Like you said!" the dark knight stated.

"It's ridiculous! Like I'm saying _now_!" the man of steel replied.

"What if we chose it?" Fuyutsuki asked.

The pair looked at the spectral form of the older Japanese man.

"You heard us." Superman said.

"Yes." he said. "We died, many of us long before our time. Given the choice to live again, we would choose to live. Some to atone for our own sins. Can you give us new life?"

Batman held up the scepter. "This scepter can resurrect the dead, but it can't give the bodies souls to independently control them. _You_ would be the souls."

"In new bodies." Superman added. "With completely different lives of people who are known in this world. The lives of super heroes."

"And the world knows that they are dead." Batman said. "You would still be yourselves, but look entirely different."

"And you would all have new powers and abilities as well." Superman stated.

"And a new life as members of your Justice League." Fuyutsuki said.

The pair looked at each other.

"We do need the help. But it would be your choice to join us or not." Superman said.

Batman could only glare at the overgrown boy scout, trying to give the souls a way out. To not fight. Of course, this was the kind of person he was. It was even something he agreed with.

"So the deal is: you can give us new life and new bodies. And in return, we become members of your Justice League, superheroes of this world." Fuyutsuki stated.

"Yes." Batman said.

"Give me a minute." Fuyutsuki said as he flittered over to the other members of his world.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"We've talked it over, and we agree. All of us." Fuyutsuki said to the pair. "And considering what you are offering us, we also agree to join your Justice League."

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"Even the children?" Superman asked.

"A couple of them were more enthusiastic than some of the adults." Fuyutsuki said.

While both heroes shared deep reservations about this, they both realized just how desperate they actually were. Batman used the scepter to resurrect fifteen of the League's strongest and most skilled members, and merged the souls of the fifteen newcomers into those bodies. Each soul taking a body that they felt oddly drawn to.

Within less than a minute, all fifteen souls had effectively merged into their new bodies. Though they had been dead for a very long time, the power of the scepter could not only restore their flesh to full health, but also their costumes and special powers as well.

Superman and Batman gave the group a few minutes to adjust.

"Is everything alright?" Fuyutsuki asked as he stood upon his new feet.

"I think so. Everyone sound off!" Misato shouted. "Misato Katsuragi, here!" the shapely raven-haired woman in the red and blue swimsuit with the gold eagle on her chest said.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu, here!" the busty blond-haired woman in the white and blue outfit said.

"Ritsuko Akagi, here!" the blond woman in the black and blue leather and fishnets said.

"Maya Ibuki, here!" the dark-skinned woman in the gold-brown outfit said.

"Makoto Hyuga, here!" the red suited man with the yellow lightning bolt symbols said.

"Shigeru Aoba, here!" the green, black and white suited man with the emerald power ring said.

"Kouzou Fuyutsuki, here!" the green skinned man in the blue cape said.

"Ryoji Kaji, here!" the blond man in the blue, gold and white costume said.

"Toji Suzuhara, here!" the long-haired muscular man in brownish clothes said.

"Hikari Horaki, here!" the woman with the wings and hawk-cowl in the yellow, red and green outfit said.

"Kensuke Aida, here!" the young Asian man in the red and white outfit said.

"PenPen, here!" the blond man in the orange shirt and green pants with a gold 'A' on his belt said.

"PenPen?" Misato gasped at the man.

"Yes, it's me, your warm-water penguin, and let me tell you, it's about time someone, everyone, other than Shinji finally understood me!"

"Shinji?" Misato asked in confusion.

"At least he listens!" the former penguin snapped.

"I'm not even going to ask." she groaned.

"Rei Ayanami, here." the brown-haired woman in the white, purple and pink outfit said.

"Shinji Ikari, here!" the red-haired man in the red outfit with a bow and arrows on his back said.

"Yui Ikari, here!" the raven-haired woman in the blue and white costume said.

The pair froze as they looked at each other.

"Mother?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji-kun!" the woman cried as she pulled the young man into a firm embrace.

It had been a long time since the woman had physically held her son. So for several minutes she held him, tears coming to her eyes as she just took in the feel of him.

"Oh! And you look handsomer than ever!" Yui said as she eventually pulled away to look at him.

"Mom! I'm not even in my real body." he protested, his own arms hugging her as well.

"Maybe not, but you still look hot."

"What?" he gasped.

"Sorry! But this new body of yours is rather attractive."

"MOM!" he said with a deep blush.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! I've been incorporeal for more than a decade. This is going to take some time to get used to." she said with a smile.

"Great! I finally get my mother back and she's hitting on me." Shinji grumbled in disbelief.

"Is everyone alright?" Misato asked the group.

"I guess so... but.." Maya started to say.

"Maya? What's wrong?" Ritsuko asked.

"Uh... I'm a black woman." Maya stated.

"Is that a problem?" Misato asked.

"Well No! At least I'm still a woman, but... well, I was a Japanese woman before, and now I'm an African American woman. I mean... changing races is just so... odd!" she gushed.

"So's working for a top secret UN-sanctioned agency who's ultimate goal was to genocide the world instead of protect it, using mentally disturbed teenagers to pilot gigantic robots that were actually clones of the Angels we were fighting, ending up dead from the event we tried to prevent, traveling to another universe only to be reincarnated into the bodies of deceased superheroes! All things considered, not being Japanese anymore isn't so high on my 'This is Odd' list. Right?" Ritsuko said.

_Maybe for you, it's not_. Maya pondered that for a few seconds before nodding. "Right. But I never even got to have sex as a Japanese woman! And with a body like this!" she said, pointing at her shapely new body. "Who knows how many lovers this woman has had!"

"Oh, boy, the woman has issues." Makoto stated.

"Really." Shigeru replied.

"So... who are we exactly?" Asuka asked.

"I think this discussion would be best carried out someplace safer." Superman said to them.

The group looked at each other and nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Superman and Batman lead the fifteen new heroes to the last remaining Justice League base, the Justice Cave in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.

There the pair explained everything to the group, and the group in returned told the pair about their lives in their world. As the group talked for hours, getting to know each other, they were also told about their new identities and powers. This was done by using the large computer system with big screen monitor, and an updated computer file, that Batman was able to bring up the profiles of the heroes that the NERV crew now were.

Asuka was first.

"So, I'm a half-Kryptonian, half-Atlantean heroine named Karen Starr, who goes by the code-name Powergirl." Asuka Langley Sohryu said as she stared at her new, rather well-endowed body, dressed in a white long-sleeved swimsuit-like outfit, with a blue cape, blue boots, and a hole cut into the chest exposing her generous cleavage. Short blond hair and blue eyes with Caucasian skin. "Super strength, speed, flight, invulnerability, enhanced senses, laser vision and I can breath underwater as well as outer space. Cool!" she grinned.

"Yeah, and you're gonna need that super strength to hold up those assets." Misato grinned as Asuka stared at her DD-Cup breasts. "Now let's see." the former operations director said as she looked at her file. "I'm an Amazon princess named Diana Prince who goes by the hero name Wonder Woman. I can fly, I've got super strength, reflexes, invulnerability, and combat skills." she then looked at her strong and incredibly curvaceous body, long raven-dark hair and blue eyes with fair skin. "And who's perverted mind put this woman in a swimsuit?" she said, indicating her costume, which was a red and blue swimsuit with the gold eagle on her chest, and white stars over the lower part of her suit. Red boots on her feet, silver bracelets on her writs, a gold tiara with a red star on her forehead, and a gold lasso hanging from her hip. "And what's with the rope, some kind of bondage thing?"

"It's a magic lasso that is unbreakable and forces people to tell the truth." Superman said.

"Really?" she said. _This is going to be fun to use._ She thought.

Shinji noticed the look in her eyes as she held up the lasso. _Uh-oh_. He thought.

Ritsuko stepped up to the computer as her profile was brought up.

"My name is Dinah Lance, The Black Canary, and I've got martial arts skills and a sonic scream." Ritsuko Akagi said as she rubbed her throat. "Sonic scream. Guess I'll have to give up smoking. Damn it all. And how do you think I feel, Misato?" she snapped at the new Wonder Woman. "Fishnets and black leather?" she said, indicating her athletic blond-haired, blue-eyed body, dressed in a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, black gloves, black boots with metallic plating on them, dark blue swimsuit-like top that covered her body, fishnet leg coverings and a black choker over her neck.

"Right." Misato groaned as Maya stepped up to the computer now.

"My name is Mari Jiwe McCabe, born in M'Changa, Africa, a former model (no surprise there), my code-name is Vixen, and I can mimic the powers of any animal on the planet?" Maya Ibuki asked. "Elephants strength, cheetah's speed, birds flight, fishes ability to breath water, reptile healing, cat's agility, wolfs senses, spiders wall climbing, the shock of an electric eel, etc. Even dinosaurs? Incredible! Not to mention I've changed races!" she sighed, noting her deep smooth ebony skin, dark hair and deep blue eyes. _I just wish I had gotten to have sex in my Japanese body. _She groaned. "And in skintight spandex no less." she said, indicating her brown, tan and gold outfit that covered her new athletic and supermodel body like a second skin.

Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki stepped up next to read his file.

"Speaking of changing races," Kouzou Fuyutsuki said. "I'm the last man from Mars, named Jonn Jonzz and I've got all kinds of special powers including telepathy, shape-shifting, density-shifting, flight, strength, speed, laser vision, and even invisibility." he said, indicating his green humanoid athletic form, no hair, yellow eyes, and taller than most of the others. He was dressed in a blue cape, blue shorts, blue boots, a cross-shaped strapping that went across his chest and back that was connected to his suit, a red circle on his chest in the middle of the cross-shaped strapping.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Yui asked.

"I'm not even human anymore." he said.

"It could be worse, sensei."

"True. At least with this body I can look like anyone." he said as he reverted to his original human form, and then turned into several other people as well. "This is kind of fun."

Yui just laughed as a red blur moved past her and stared at his profile.

"My name is Wally West, code-named The Flash, and I'm the fastest man alive." Makoto Hyuga said as he looked at his athletic crimson-garbed body, lined with yellow streaks of lightning over his wrists, boots and waist, even to the earpieces on the side of his head, and the lightning bolt symbol on his chest. He noticed that he now had red hair and blue eyes. "Hey, I don't even need my glasses anymore!"

Shigeru just smirked as he moved up to view his file.

"I'm Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, and this piece of jewelry is the most powerful weapon in the universe." Shigeru Aoba said as he looked at the ring on his right hand. "I can fly through space, under water, into volcanos, create anything I can think of, shoot lasers, heal myself and others, and even translate other languages. Cool! Though I am going to miss my hair." he said, realizing that 'Hal's' hair was much shorter than his own. His wore black gloves with green wrist bands, his arms and legs covered in black, his body and boots green, a deep green, almost black, lantern symbol on his chest, a green mask over his eyes. His hair was short and brown, his eyes green.

Kaji stepped to the computer and read his file as it came up.

"Lets see here." Ryoji Kaji said as he looked at his profile. "My name is Michael Jon Carter, also known as Booster Gold. _Booster Gold_?? What kind of name is that?" he gasped as he looked at his body, which was blond-haired and blue eyed, athletic, dressed in a blue and gold costume with a blue star on his gold covered chest, blue boots, and a gold-colored visor over his eyes. "I'm from the year 2462 and I traveled back in time to become a superhero for the fame and recognition." _God, I'm a male Asuka._ "My power suit gives me enhanced strength, flight, energy projections, and a force field. It's also equipt with special nanobots for repairs and healing, and my visor has special functions including infrared and x-ray capabilities." he said, smiling as he turned to Misato.

"Try it and you're gonna wish you'd stayed dead, you freaking fake-ass hero!" Misato growled at the blond man.

Toji stepped up and stared at his file.

"I'm a superhero named Long Shadow, real name: Running Bear, who can grow to about 100 feet in height without trouble. I get stronger and more durable the bigger I get." Toji Suzuhara said as he looked at his tall and muscular body, long black hair and brown eyes, his heritage apparently Native American. Apache according to the file. He was dress in a brown, tan and greenish costume with thick boots and a belt around his waist. _I hope that includes my costume. _He thought. "Guess that make me the _big man_ around here." he smiled.

Hikari just shook her head as she stepped up to the computer to read her file.

"My name is now Kendra Saunders, and I'm Hawkgirl?" Hikari Horaki asked. "Hikari 'Hawkgirl' Horaki. Strange that I'd get the H-name. I can fly, I've got super eyesight, enhanced strength and reflexes, fighting skills, and I can... talk to birds? Wow." she said as she looked at her athletic body, draped in yellow boots, green pants and red top, no sleeves, and a hawk cowl over her head. She was quick to notice that her file mentioned that she had actually been two people, one a red-haired, blue-eyed woman named Shayera Hall, the other a green-eyed, dark-haired woman named Kendra, who was Shayera's daughter, whom she was now. Her wings were brown with white tips and seemed to be a living extension of herself. She pulled her circular spiked mace from her belt. "And I've got an energy mace. Oh boy." _Asuka would love to have this, if her fists weren't made of steel now._

Kensuke, curious and excited, pushed Hikari out of the way to read his profile.

"Lets see here... I'm Wind Dragon." Kensuke Aida said. "Real name: Toshio Eto, former history professor. I've got wind powers, which means I can fly, turn invisible and even... project fire?" he asked, looking confused. "I guess that's where the 'Dragon' part comes in, huh?" he asked, noticing the sleek red, white and green bodysuit he wore, which reminded him of the plugsuits that the Eva pilots once wore in their world. His body was athletic, but not overly so as opposed to Toji's. His hair was short and black, his eyes a dark blue, his face looking more like a Japanese person than before. More definition than before, most likely because he was older.

"You complain too much." PenPen said as he nudged the hacker aside. "Let's see. Oy! I'm a penguin and I get the body of the only superhero who can breath underwater. Strength, quickness, aquatic telepathy, underwater survival, and I can control the currents and temperature of water?" he mumbled as he stared at his short blond hair, deep blue eyes, his body athletic and strong looking. His torso and arms wrapped in orange, his legs, feet and gloves in green. The outfit itself seemed more like a wetsuit than anything, in two parts at least. A golden 'A' on his belt.. "Guess I should be glad I'm not made of water."

"I still can't believe that you're Ms Misato's penguin." Hikari stated to him.

"Believe it, lady." he replied.

"You were cuddlier as a penguin." she exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" he said, pointing a human finger at her as if to tell her she got it right.

Rei stepped forward as her file came up.

"I am a telepathic heroine named Faith." Rei said, looking at her now fully _human_ body, dressed in a white/purplish bodysuit with purple wrist and arm bands, chest shield, and reinforced mesh around her ribs and stomach. Her hair was short and brown, her eyes black, her body shapely and athletic. "I possess incredible psychokinetic abilities, the power of teleportation, flight, and... a confidence aura?" she asked with some confusion.

"It basically gives everyone around you trust in each other, allowing a team to work more effectively than previous." Batman explained.

"Interesting."

"You think that's interesting?" Yui said as she stepped up next to Rei. "My name is Zatanna Zatara and I've got magical powers." she said, looking at her athletic body with long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, dressed in a white, blue and black outfit, the lower part of which looked like a swimsuit, long loose-fitting sleeves, long blue boots that come up over her knees with white trim, a blueish cape that seemed to simmer as if it had been glossed. There was a red pendant on her chest, just above her breasts that seemed to glow as other peoples eyes met it. "Lets see, I can... command elemental forces, heal myself and others, transmute and transmogrify objects, manipulate minds, levitate objects and myself, and manipulate energy in order to attack and defend. And I can do all this by speaking my intentions... backwards?" she asked in shock.

"Is that a problem?" Batman asked the new magic user.

"If I can figure out how to create a 40-meter tall, biomechanical cyborg that my son can use to fight giant monsters, I think I can figure out how to talk backwards." the woman smiled.

"Well, there isn't much for me to figure out." Shinji Ikari said as he looked at his profile, which included a picture of his athletic red-garbed body, all the way from his gloves to his shirt and pants, boots, mask, even to the red 'R' on his belt. A red quiver of arrows and a modified single-string compound bow in his hand. His eyes were blue, his short hair a thick red. His race Caucasian. "My name is Roy Harper and I'm... a martial arts archer, what's Moo Gi Gong?... who was adopted by a Native American hunter after my father and mother died... adopted again by a costumed hero called Green Arrow... abandoned by Green Arrow when he lost all his money... oh, wonderful! I've got a history of drug abuse!"

"That wasn't you, Shinji!" Misato stated.

"No... but Roy's life and mine are a lot alike." Shinji said.

"But Shinji-kun, you never did drugs! Heck, I never even let you drink!"

"But I could have, Misato. I lost both my parents when I was only four. My mother dead and my father abandoning me. I was raised by a teacher for ten years before I was called back to Tokyo-3 by my father who didn't even want me. If I hadn't been taken in by you, Misato, I... I could have ended up exactly like Roy. I might have even tried to take my own life."

Superman and Batman looked at each other, both thinking that maybe it was fate that Shinji had taken over Roy's body. The pair seemed too much alike.

"I'd never have let that happen, Shinji!" Misato said as she pulled the young man into a tight hug, arms wrapping around her from behind. "I may not have been the best guardian, but I would never have let you hurt yourself that way!"

"Neither would I!" Yui stated as she pulled herself to hug Shinji from the left side of his body.

Rei suddenly pulled herself into the group hug, embracing Shinji from right side. "And I have sworn to protect you with my life if necessary." she said.

The group of superheroes just stared in shock and awe as the red-haired archer was being cuddled by three extremely attractive women.

"God! It's always Shinji!" Toji whined.

"His sexy guardian, his hot mother, and his beautiful... girlfriend?" Kensuke asked.

"Better Rei than Asuka." Toji said.

"Watch it, monkey boy!" Asuka growled.

Once the trio had pulled away from Shinji, at his request because he needed to breath, he suddenly felt something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Yui asked.

"I... think so." Shinji said, touching his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"You think so?" Misato asked.

"I... don't know what to tell you. I feel fine, except... different." he said.

"You should, baka!" Asuka snapped. "We're all in different bodies now."

The 'baka' comment got the new Powergirl a series of glares, mostly from Misato, Yui and Rei as well as Toji and Kensuke.

"That's not what I meant, Asuka!" Shinji replied. "I mean... I know I just got hugged by three very beautiful women whom I care about a lot... but I just feel... I guess more energized than normal. And I'm not talking about like... adrenaline or anything."

Curious, Batman pulled a device from the rack of special devices and aimed it at Shinji. It looked a little like a Geiger counter.

"Hmm. Interesting." the dark knight said as he read the scanning device.

"Interesting? What interesting?" Kaji asked.

"Unless I'm mistaken, the scepter seems to have... enhanced your body to a heightened level."

"Heightened level?" Shinji asked.

"Let me see that." Ritsuko said, snatching the device from the dark knight. "I was Shinji's, Asuka's and Rei's doctor for nearly a year. I know their biology better than..."

"He's my son, let me have look at him." Yui said, wind-whisking the device over to her from the blond woman's hand.

"Yeah, well I've seen him naked more than once, so gimme!" Misato said as she snatched the device.

"MISATO SAW YOU NAKED??" Toji, Kensuke, Makoto, Shigeru, Kaji and Yui shouted at the blushing red haired man.

"Well, he's seen me naked too." Misato said.

"WHAT?!" Yui, Asuka, Rei, Maya, Ritsuko and Hikari shouted and turned back to Misato.

"YOU'VE SEEN MISATO NAKED??" Toji, Kensuke, Makoto, Shigeru and Kaji shouted in unison.

_Thank you, Misato._ Shinji groaned.

"What kind of life did these people have?" Superman asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Batman said.

"What does that have to do with his biology?" Ritsuko asked the woman. "Shinji's not in his own body any more, as are none of us. And given the fact you aren't a scientist, and failed biology, how does that make you an expert at this anyway?"

"Just because I don't know theory, doesn't mean I don't know practice." Misato snapped.

That actually made Yui snap.

"JUST WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU HAVE WITH MY SON?" the magic user growled at the amazon.

"We've kissed, alright?" Misato said.

"You kissed him too?" Asuka asked, then slammed her hands over her mouth.

"Too?" Hikari gasped. "_You_ kissed Shinji? Asuka!" she cried, actually happy that she had feelings for her introverted roommate.

"Shinji, how could you?" Toji gasped in horror.

"You have touched the lips of Satan's daughter!" Kensuke groaned.

"Okay! Has anyone else here kissed my son?" Yui asked the assembled group.

"No." Maya said.

"No." Ritsuko said.

"No." Hikari said.

But when they came to Rei, the girl paused.

"Rei?" Misato asked, noticing her pause.

"Shinji and I have not kissed..." she started to say.

"Oh." the older woman said.

"...but he did touch me." she finished.

The whole group stared Shinji and then back to Rei.

"Touched you? Where?" Yui asked.

Rei pointed to her left breast.

That broke the camels back.

"YOU GROPED REI?" Toji gasped in disbelief.

"SHINJI, YOU DOG!" Kensuke shouted with a toothy grin.

"Damn! He got farther than I did when I was his age." Kaji smirked.

"Misato...Asuka...Rei... that boy has all the luck!" Makoto groaned.

"WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS, BAKA?" Asuka shouted, Hikari trying to keep her from killing the boy.

"Before you arrived in Tokyo-3, when I went to deliver her new NERV ID card!" Shinji shrieked.

"And you grabbed her breasts when you delivered it?" Misato gasped. "I don't know whether to be mad or proud."

"Pride would be the first thing on my mind, coming from you!" Ritsuko glared at the woman.

While the women argued back and forth, Batman snatched up the device and moved to Shinji.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT!!" the dark knight snapped, causing everyone to fall silent. "First of all, you're not in your original bodies that you once had. So any analysis you would be able to preform isn't going to be as accurate as the last time you had a medical exam. Secondly, if these readings are accurate, I'd venture to guess that Roy's body, which is yours now Shinji, is working at a peak physical level. Amazing."

Superman looked at him. Batman had never said 'amazing' before and meant it.

"Just how amazing are we talking?" Superman asked.

"Let's just say that he could match me in physical skill."

"Really?"

"It looks like everything's been maxed out. Stamina, immune system, body's ability to heal, just about all his physical attributes."

"Wow. Roy was athletic, sure, but he was never that good." Superman said.

_Wonder if Roy's spirit is doing any crying at this?_ Batman wondered.

"Uh... is it just me or is it everyone else?" Shinji asked.

"Without a full examination of the rest of the group, as well as physician's first-hand knowledge of their bodies, there's no way of knowing if the change has affected them as well."

"So... it could just be Shinji?" Yui asked.

"Maybe." Batman stated.

Naturally, that left the whole group unfulfilled, but also with curiosity and hope for themselves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I hope everyone liked this, as I uploaded these three chapters on the same day. However, I am writing this up as a template to a larger story, wanting to do another Justice League story with crossing over the Eva crew, but wanting to do more than just make Shinji a superhero. To that end, I decided to make each member of NERV a superhero, as well as their friends, something that has never been done, as far as I know. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story, as my other stories have warranted a continuation, but I will get to it depending on the reviews I get.

Also, just in case everyone is a little confused, let me give you the rundown on the who's-who.

Shinji is now **Red Arrow**, the martial arts master archer once trained by Green Arrow. I chose Red Arrow for this because he doesn't have any special super powers. The pair have a pretty close life, according to what I found online about Roy's life. I also wanted to turn Shinji into someone who didn't have any special powers, since I've done that too many times in the past with my other stories. Also, I originally wanted to use Booster Gold for Shinji's new body, but decided against it, since even with his power suit he still had several special, almost superhuman, abilities. By turning Shinji into the teams 'master archer' it might seem like I'm making him the least powerful member, though you have to remember that Batman doesn't have any special powers either, and he's one of the most dangerous humans on the planet. Someone like that will help to keep the team honest.

Rei is now **Faith**, the super psychokinetic heroine who briefly joined the Justice League a while back. I was originally going to use Tomorrow Woman, the telepathic/telekinetic android who briefly joined the Justice League during their early recruitment drive, but I choose Faith because she had the same powers and she was completely human. Since Rei wasn't meant to be completely human in the anime series, I chose to make her human in this story using Faith. I couldn't do it with Tomorrow Woman since she was an android and her body was destroyed by a futuristic weapon during her very short stint as a League member. Heck, even magic can't rebuild technology like it can replant souls into other peoples bodies, or heal said bodies.

Asuka is now **Powergirl**, the superhuman hyper-aggressive heroine whose origins are a little confused, but basically she is referred to as a Kryptonian from an alternate reality who also has some Atlantean origins, like her ability to breath underwater. I originally wanted to use Starfire for Asuka's new identity, since Asuka was basically the 'foreigner' of the NERV crew and Starfire was from another planet, but thought that Powergirl was better since they are both aggressive, hard-headed, and somewhat proud people.

Hikari is now **Hawkgirl**, the avian heroine from Thanagar, whom I originally chose because there were very few people that Hikari could have become. She could have become Ice, or Fire, or even Barda, or even someone like Jesse Quick or Jade, but I chose to make her someone different who was on both the Justice League comics and animated series teams.

Toji is now **Long Shadow**, the size-shifting Native American hero in the _Justice League Unlimited_ animated series, known as Apache Chief in the original _Challenge of the SuperFriends_ television show. I chose him because Toji is basically the jock of the teens, which means he is supposed to be the toughest and 'biggest' of them. (Even though Asuka's tougher) That and while Toji has a thing for Misato, Long Shadow basically had a thing for Wonder Woman in the JLU series.

Kensuke is now **Wind Dragon**, the wind manipulating hero from the _Justice League Unlimited_ series, who was based off of the Asian hero Samurai from the _Challenge of the SuperFriends_. I was debating which superhero to put Kensuke as, going through heroes like Red Arrow, Blue Beetle and even Red Tornado, until I settled on Wind Dragon. I wasn't going to give Kensuke any powers at all, until I thought, 'No, lets give Kensuke something more than a bow and some arrows'. He's got the same power levels as Red Tornado, even though in the JLU series Red Tornado was stronger. Also, while Wind Dragon developed ice powers in the JLU show, Samurai possessed fire powers in the CotSF show. Since his name is 'Wind Dragon', I figured fire was the better element.

Misato is now **Wonder Woman**, someone who seemed like the most logical person for Misato to become, for the simple reason that they are not only very beautiful women, but also their mentality is someone similar. When on duty they are totally serious, creative in battle, and highly skilled. (Misato is a trained military officer while Diana is a trained amazon warrior) When they are off-duty they can be fun-loving, flirtatious, even playful. And you have to admit, that deep down both of them care about their friends as if they were family. Misato often worried about Shinji whenever he went out to fight, and Diana would fight furiously for her teammates whenever they came to harm. Also, Diana didn't actually have a father and Misato's relationship with her own father was as strained as possible right around his death. Almost like she had no father, and in the series, she didn't have one.

Ritsuko is now **Black Canary**, whom I chose because Canary is a long-serving member of the League like Ritsuko is for NERV. And not simply because the original Black Canary was really a brunette who used to wear a wig or dye her hair. (Though that was one reason) But also because Black Canary is often seen as coming in second behind Wonder Woman in terms of beauty and such, which is how Ritsuko often sees herself behind Misato. I could have put Ritsuko up as Oracle, since they are both experts in computer technology, but I preferred to have Ritsuko be more mobile than Barbara Gordon was.

Kaji is now **Booster Gold**, someone I originally considered for Shinji, but chose to give him to Kaji, because in a way Kaji and Booster are somewhat alike. They are both playboys, flashy, cocky and even roguish in their own ways. Originally I was considering Shinji to be Booster, since Booster 'had the look' but not the true hero mentality, and the combination could have made him into a real hero, which would have been good for Shinji on many levels. But ultimately I choose Red Arrow for Shinji and put Kaji in as Booster Gold. I was originally going to use Red Tornado for Kaji, playing up the joke of 'being anatomically-impaired-as-a-Ken-Doll' since Red Tornado was an android, and RT being married, which would have freaked out Asuka and Misato. But also because Booster came back in time to become a hero for fame and recognition, and Kaji was a spy from the start, so neither of them were truly what they appeared to be.

Shigeru is now **Green Lantern**, the power ring wielder. I was originally going to have Shigeru be The Flash since they were of equal mentalities, Shigeru and Flash being sort of the comic relief for their respective groups, but ultimately I figured that between him and Makoto, Shigeru was better since he seemed more... creative in a way. And that's what is needed as well as willpower in order to use the GL Power Ring. Also, since Shigeru is a musician and such, and some of the previous Green Lantern's were creative, Kyle Rayner was an artist, and John Stewart was an architect, it does take a certain level of creativity to use the Power Ring, I figured this was a good call.

Makoto is now **The Flash**, the fastest man alive. I originally choose Shigeru to be Flash since they were much more like each other, but after some thought I figured that Flash would be better for Makoto, since Makoto has a thing for Misato and Flash has a thing for Wonder Woman. That was pretty much the main reason for this 'pairing'. But also because he and Shigeru are friends in the same way that Flash and Green Lantern are friends. They might banter and argue, but they got each others back.

Maya is now **Vixen**, one of the very few African-American heroines in DCU. I chose Vixen to be Maya's new identity since 1-Vixen is unique and Maya is often obscured by the other women in NERV, even the teen pilots, 2-both Maya and Vixen are good, honest people with a lot of potential, and 3-I wanted Maya to be someone who could bring a lot of diversity to the table. And having the power to mimic the ability of every animal on Earth, as well as deceased animals like dinosaurs, is as diverse as you can get. That and the whole 'changing races' thing was something I've been trying to work into with the other members of NERV. On Maya it's a little more obvious than with Misato or Ritsuko.

Fuyutsuki is now **Jonn Jonzz**, more for the purpose of their ages. Fuyutsuki is the oldest member of NERV, while Jonn was once presumed to be over 1000 years old. (In the _Justice League_ animated series) But also because Jonn was usually on monitor and mentor duty to some of the new League members, which is what Fuyutsuki was to most of NERV. This was especially true during the _Justice League Unlimited_ series where Jonn was the groups coordinator, never leaving the Watchtower. In the Eva-series, Fuyutsuki only left NERV a few times, like Jonn did in the first and second seasons of the _Justice League_ series. I could have turned Fuyutsuki into someone like Zauriel, who said that he was about a million years old, but what with their battle against the 'Angels', turning him into an Angel would have been... conflicting? So I decided to go with Jonn.

Yui is now **Zatanna**, the teams magic user. I had originally wanted someone like Tomorrow Woman or Faith to be the body of Shinji's mother, and I even toyed with the idea of putting in Katana or Barda for her. Using Katana I could have used the whole 'ninja swordswoman teams up with the master archer' bit for a mother and son adventure, which would have made both of them fully human superheroes like Batman. Using Barda I could have had a kind of 'superstrong mother defending her son' kind of story. That would have been a fairly typical and expected storyline, only I realized that it would have left the League vulnerable to magic and such. There aren't a lot of magic-users or occult experts in the League, not like Dr Fate or Zauriel, and they don't last too long as standing members. And to be honest, there weren't any occult experts in the Eva-series. Religious beliefs notwithstanding, it's not the same thing as magic, mysticism or the supernatural. And since Zatanna had a much longer run than most others did, I decided to use her as Yui's superhero identity.

And lastly, PenPen is now **Aquaman**, the aquatic hero who I chose to put in just for the heck of things. I mean... come on! The warm-water penguin is now the underwater hero? That was the most obvious thing anyone could have come up with. And since Aquaman was one of the original seven when the League reformed itself, during the White Martian invasion, it made sense for me to put him into this story. Thought at first I thought 'Maybe I should put Shigeru or Makoto as Aquaman, or would Kaji be better since Kaji likes Misato and Aquaman has deep feelings for Wonder Woman?' But ultimately I choose PenPen because I like him.


	4. Training For Power

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE REBIRTH  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Justice League.

Summary: While the new Justice League gets a handle on their new powers, Batman decides to test their limits by setting them up to fight against Luthor and his Injustice Gang.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**Training For Power**

While Superman talked to the rest of the new Justice League, Batman had wandered into a secluded section of the Justice Cave, where Shinji 'Red Arrow' Ikari was brooding.

"What's wrong?" the dark knight asked the crimson archer.

"Nothing, sir." the young man said.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be brooding."

Shinji looked over to Batman and sighed.

"I'm just not sure how to deal with all this, sir."

"It's not like you're alone." he said, still remaining behind the young man.

"I know. But... it still feels that I am." he said, turning back to the pool of water that connected the cave to the ocean through an underwater outlet.

"Is that from your time as an Eva pilot?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're not in the military Shinji. Just start at the beginning." he said, in an almost demanding way.

_Sigh_. "I was four years old when I saw my mother die. She was doing an experiment with Unit 01 when she just.... disappeared. They told me she died, as if I was supposed to understand. My father sent me away shortly after that to live with a teacher. Ten years later he called me back to Tokyo-3 because he.... had a need for me." he said, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Go on." Batman said.

"When I arrived, I was nearly killed by the Third Angel when it arrived in the city."

"It arrived the same day you did?" Batman mused.

"Yes." he said, now wondering if that hadn't been part of his fathers plan. "Misato barely arrived in time to save me from the Third Angel, and took me straight to NERV, the organization my father commanded. It was there that I met Dr Akagi and Unit 01, which I didn't know contained my mother's soul. I also met Rei there. She was... injured. Bleeding from a lot of different wounds. She.... she was in so much pain. They told me if I didn't pilot Unit 01 that she would have to. I had no choice."

"Even though you were being used."

"Yes. I wasn't sure about it at the time, but... yes, I was. Everyone in NERV pretty much used me. My father, Dr Akagi, Misato. And eventually, Asuka came into that picture."

"And how did you feel later on?"

"Misato and Ritsuko didn't.... I never.... eventually I realized they were only doing their duty. They didn't have a choice, since I was their only pilot. I think they even felt sorry for forcing me into that. My father never did. I realized he didn't really want me, but he needed me."

"I won't ask you about your battles with the Angels, but how did you feel about them?"

"Not good. I mean.... I was told that what I was doing was for the sake of the world.... but I.... I never really felt that what I was doing was..."

"Was...?"

"Some things about it didn't make sense. Why the Eva's felt almost alive.... why the Angels kept coming to Tokyo-3 where we had the only reliable defense.... why Asuka didn't arrive until the Sixth Angel.... why my father remote controlled my Eva in order to destroy Unit 03... with Toji still inside it... why NERV had an Angel locked up inside our base and no one knew that. A lot of things that didn't make sense before.... and now they do."

"Because of your father."

"Yes. But now my... our... situation is different than before. Especially if what you said about my body is true. Or... Red Arrow's body."

"You _are_ Red Arrow." Batman stated.

"But I'm not! Red Arrow was a hero. Our lives may be similar, but.... he actually was a hero. People called me that but I never felt like it."

Batman almost smiled at the humility the boy displayed. Even if he was sad about the whole thing.

"I've never even shot an arrow before." he said, taking out one of his arrows with his right hand, his bow in his left.

He stared at them as if they were foreign objects as Batman squinted his eyes at the young man.

_He might be right. There's only one way to know for certain._ He thought as he pulled out one of his folded up Batarang's.

Shinji heard a click behind him as he turned around to see the dark knight hurl something across the stone walls of the cave. Quicker than even he expected, Shinji pulled the arrow into the bows string, notched it and fired the arrow at the dark weapon, striking it and impaling it into the cave wall.

Batman smiled as Shinji gasped.

"Impressive. You've never used a bow before, yet you manage to hit a small moving target in a dimly lit environment on your first attempt. It seems as if Roy's talents have passed on to you."

"But... how?" Shinji gasped.

"Instinctive knowledge. Roy's body was honed by years of training. His soul may be gone, but his body remembers what to do."

Shinji looked at him in shock. Confused and curious, he pulled another arrow from his quiver and fired it directly at the first arrow.... and split it right down the middle.

"Whoa." Shinji gasped.

"It seems your archery skills are top notch." Batman said as he detached his cape from his cowl. "Let's see how your fighting skills are."

Batman leapt at Red Arrow and threw a fierce kick to his red head, nailing him square in the jaw. Shinji rolled with the impact, to his own amazement, and tumbled along the ground before quickly getting back up. However, the dark knight was on him, attacking from behind and nailing him in the shoulder, causing him to spin before falling to the ground. His bow tossed from him, Shinji quickly leaped onto his feet and raced over to it as Batman flipped through the air, landing between him and his weapon. The dark knight lunged at him, throwing punches and kicks that connected to his head, neck, chest, stomach, arms and legs, forcing Shinji to defend himself while he backed up. Batman threw a roundhouse kick to Shinji's head, the crimson archer ducked low but shot his hand up to jab the man in the ankle. The blow barely slowed the dark knight down as Batman spun around and went low to leg-sweep Shinji onto his backside.

Shinji hopped back onto his feet as Batman threw a strong punch to his chest. Shinji blocked the punch with his left and threw a right punch to Batman's chest. However, Batman blocked the punch with his hand, Shinji's hand directed off course to clip the dark knight in the shoulder. Batman brushed off the punch and grabbed Shinji's arm, pulling him forward and flipping him onto his back. However, as Shinji flew through the air he managed to clip Batman in the shoulder. Shinji landed hard as Batman stumbled back, but not down. Shinji scrambled to his feet as the dark knight leaped into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that connected with Shinji's head, dropping the boy onto his back.

Deflated enough by his loss, Shinji relaxed his body, letting Batman know he was done.

"Excellent." Batman said with a smile.

"Excellent? How was that excellent? I lost." Shinji groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Badly. I didn't even get a solid punch in."

"Maybe not a solid, but you managed to tag me three times during our match. Roy was never able to do that even once." Batman said as he walked back over to where his cape rested.

Shinji looked at the dark knight. "Really?"

"Let me put it this way. Judging from what I've just seen, if my martial arts skill level is 12, yours is about 10. Roy never really went above 9." Batman explained as he put his cape back on.

"But I've never been that good before." Shinji stated.

"Obviously."

"No, I mean... I never had any formal combat training. Never!"

"You couldn't convince me of that a minute ago."

"But... if Roy was never able to even hit you... and I never had any formal fighting skills..."

"Instinctive knowledge, just like your archery skills."

"So, I really do know how to fight?" he gasped in amazement.

"More so than even you consciously knew. Take a few minutes rest and then get yourself back up to the meeting room." the dark knight said as he left the inner cave.

As Batman walked out of the inner cave, he ran into Yui 'Zatanna' Ikari.

"Thank you." Yui said to him, with a smile.

"For what?" Batman asked.

"Helping my son. What you just did was far more than his bastard father ever had."

Batman just stared at the woman. "All I did was talk to, and spar with, him."

"I don't think Gendo even spoke more than a couple sentences to him. He never did anything to try and make Shinji stronger. He needed Shinji weak, you see. So, again, thank you."

_Nice father._ He thought with distaste as Yui leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

He looked at the woman as she smiled and then left to find her son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Go Misato! You Can Do It!" Kensuke 'Wind Dragon' Aida shouted.

"Don't give up Asuka!" Hikari 'Hawkgirl' Horaki cheered.

"You Can Do It Major!" Makoto 'Flash' Hyuga shouted.

"Come on Misato, this is childish, even for you!" Ritsuko 'Black Canary' Akagi snapped at her oldest friend.

"If we're taking bets, who do you favor?" Ryoji 'Booster Gold' Kaji asked the blond.

"If they were in their normal bodies, I'd say Misato, but with these new bodies I just don't know." Ritsuko said. "Actually... I should be asking... what are _you_ going to be doing if Asuka wins?"

Kaji gulped at that.

"I don't believe this." Superman groaned as he watched the pair struggle against each other.

"What's going on here?" Batman asked as he appeared next to the man of steel.

"What's it look like?" Superman asked the dark knight as he took quick stock of the situation.

"It looks like Wonder Woman and Powergirl are arm wrestling." Batman said.

"Exactly." Superman said as the dark knight shook his head.

Over at the meeting table of the Justice Cave sat Misato 'Wonder Woman' Katsuragi and Asuka 'Powergirl' Sohryu who were currently engaged in a right-arm struggle for dominance.

"How did this start?" Batman asked.

"Well... apparently Asuka is still in love Kaji, but Kaji is still in love with Misato. Even in these new bodies. So Asuka decided to settle their troubles once and for all... and challenged Misato to an arm-wrestling contest to see who would get Kaji. Misato didn't want to, but..." Superman explained.

"Right. So who's winning?" Batman asked.

"It's pretty even right now." he said.

"It won't be."

"What do you mean?"

"I just did a quick training session with Shinji. If I'm right about him, then Wonder Woman is going to win." Batman deduced. "Then again... if I'm right about their opinions of the man... then..."

Suddenly, Misato grunted as her arm twisted back as Asuka slammed her

"YES!" Asuka shouted, standing triumphantly as she shot up from the table.

"Well... you won. Guess Kaji's yours." Misato said with mock disappointment.

"You know, Misato, you could at least try to be upset that you lost." Kaji groaned as Asuka suddenly latched onto the blue and gold garbed hero.

"Or at least try a little harder to make it seem like you lost." Ritsuko said.

"What do you mean?" Asuka suddenly asked, as Misato looked away, as if to hide her guilty look.

It suddenly became clear to Asuka.

"YOU _LET_ ME WIN?!!" she shouted.

"You think?" Ritsuko said with a small snicker.

"Look, I don't see what the problem is. You wanted Kaji, you got him." Misato said.

"Yes, I did, but I wanted to win him, not you give me him!" Asuka shouted.

"What's the difference?" Misato groaned.

"I feel like a passed around gift." Kaji groaned.

"You Could Have At Least Tried!" Asuka shouted.

"I'd Rather Date Shinji!" Misato shouted.

"Well now that he's in an adult body, you could." Fuyutsuki said.

"Adult body or not, Shinji's a boring little boy! He could never compare to Kaji!"

"Oh, here we go again." Ritsuko groaned, as she hid her face.

"So what do you think?" Superman asked Batman. "I'd say Asuka probably would have won."

"I don't think so." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Asuka spat at the Dark Knight.

"I just had a sparring session with Shinji. His skills are slightly better than Roy's were. Which is odd since Shinji says he doesn't know how to fight. But if that's any clue as to what's just happened here..." Batman said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Shinji was _sparring_?" Misato gasped in disbelief.

"Yes." Batman answered.

"_Our_ Shinji Ikari?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Batman replied.

"With _you_?" Kaji asked.

"Yes." Batman replied.

"But that's... impossible. Shinji doesn't know how to fight. I've never seen him throw a punch even in jest, or training." Misato said.

"Well he does now." Batman said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asuka snapped at the dark knight.

"Your skills and abilities combined with the skills and abilities of the bodies you now possesses." Batman stated. "Instinctive knowledge possessed by the person who previously owned that body, combined with the abilities you yourselves held."

"So.... since Misato was an adult and Asuka was a teenager when they died, Misato would naturally be stronger." Ritsuko deduced. "Unless Powergirl was stronger than Wonder Woman." she asked, looking at Superman.

"They were pretty much even in strength." Superman said.

"There you go." Batman said.

"That's Such A Gip!" Asuka shouted.

"Get over it, Powergirl!" Misato grinned.

Shinji and Yui eventually returned to the main table as Batman nodded to them both.

"But that still doesn't explain how Shinji became better than Roy." Superman said.

"Just because a person never exhibits any skill in fighting, doesn't mean they don't know how." Batman said. "But to be on the safe side, we're going to have to train all of you!" Batman said to the group.

"Training?" Kensuke perked, himself anxious for combat training.

"We need to know that you know how to handle your new bodies, so that you don't get killed when you use them." the dark knight explained. "Or get innocents hurt in the process."

"Team training?" Superman asked the dark knight, who nodded in response.

"Which teams?" Misato asked as Batman walked over to the computer.

Batman brought up the different files and quickly put the team into five different groups.

"Team 1 will consist of Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Yui Ikari, and PenPen." he said, looking over at Jonn Jonzz, Zatanna, and Aquaman.

This made sense since they all had some form of mental power.

"Team 2 will consist of Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, and Ryoji Kaji." he said, looking over at Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Booster Gold.

This made sense since they had all attended college together.

"Team 3 will consist of Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Langley Sohryu." he said, looking over at Red Arrow, Faith, and Powergirl.

This made sense since they were all Eva pilots beforehand.

"Team 4 will consist of Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba." he said, looking over at Vixen, Flash and Green Lantern.

This made sense since they were the 'bridge bunnies' who worked closely together.

"And Team 5 will consist of Toji Suzuhara, Hikari Horaki, and Kensuke Aida." he said, looking over at Long Shadow, Hawkgirl, and Wind Dragon.

This made sense since they were all classmates and the other half of the pilots circle of friends.

"Teams of Three! It's just like Naruto!" Kensuke gushed.

"Somehow, I knew he was going to make an anime reference." Hikari groaned.

"Could I train with Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Why?" Batman and Kaji asked.

"Because I trust Shinji to watch my back while not ogling my butt." she said. "Unlike some other people I could name, who have x-ray equipment." she said, glaring at Booster Gold.

For some reason, Kaji felt hurt being singled out like that, even though she was right about him.

"Oh, come on! Shinji's a pervert just like his stooge friends!" Asuka snapped.

"Then you have no complaints about trading with me to be with Kaji." Misato said.

"Done!" Asuka said.

"Undone!" Kaji quickly said.

Asuka looked at Kaji, as if hurt.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"Because..... uh... Batman wouldn't have put us on these teams if he wasn't sure we would be compatible." Kaji argued.

"We're very compatible, Kaji-kun!" Asuka stated with a smile.

"Asuka, I really think it would be better if you went with Shinji and Rei on this." Kaji said.

"Why? I'm sure the Baka and Wondergirl would just love to be alone with each other." Asuka stated.

"Asuka, this just makes sense, so don't argue!" Misato snapped.

"This isn't NERV, Misato! You're not a Major, nor are you the director of operations! Heck, you probably aren't my guardian anymore, so I don't have to follow your orders!" Asuka snapped back.

"It's more like a request, Asuka. So just do it!" Misato snapped back.

"Why should I?" she snapped, getting into the amazon princess's face.

"Because it's more balanced! That's Why!" the amazon said to the Kryptonian woman.

"Balanced?" she gasped.

"Yes. With you the muscle, Shinji the skill, and Rei the brains." Misato said as Ritsuko and Shinji groaned, knowing what was going to happen next.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE! I'VE GOT BRAINS, BRAWN, AND SKILL!!!!!" Asuka shouted.

"What I mean is... Rei's got the telekinetic power and Shinji now knows how to fight and shoot. And with your muscle, the team is properly balanced." Misato explained.

"If I can't be with Kaji, then put me with Hikari!" Asuka demanded.

"And we can go with Misato!" Toji and Kensuke said together.

"Now wait a minute!" Makoto shouted.

"And why can't I go with my son?" Yui asked.

While the group continued to argue, an exasperated Shinji just hung his head as Batman pulled him, PenPen/Aquaman, Fuyutsuki/Jonn Jonzz, Maya/Vixen, Shigeru/Green Lantern, Rei/Faith and Ritsuko/Black Canary behind him.

"So... what do we do now?" Maya asked as she followed the others out.

"Change of plans." Batman said as he lead the group to one of the lower caves where he kept a new Javelin 7 ship he had just created.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Superman tried to keep the peace between Wonder Woman, Powergirl, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Flash, Long Shadow, Wind Dragon, and Booster Gold, Batman had lead the other new heroes out to the city of Metropolis.

The group was currently perched on the rooftop across from a large, imposing building that said 'LexCorps' on the side.

"Kouzou, can you sense anything?" Batman asked the Martian.

"Yes. I sense about a dozen people... unusual people.... inside that tower. Top floor." Jonn said.

"Is one of them Lex Luthor?" the dark knight asked, peering through his own binoculars.

"Bald man with an evil, cunning and brilliant mind?" Jonn asked.

"That's him." Batman said as he put his binoculars back into his belt.

"And the other people?" Red Arrow asked.

"Metallo. Livewire. Parasite. Toyman. Weather Wizard. Volcana. Solomon Grundy. Luminous. Copperhead. Deadshot. The Shade. And Aresia." Jonn stated.

"Wonderful. More of them than us." Green Lantern said, his ring creating hard-light Roman numerals in mid-air. "13-to-8 in their favor, unless I miscounted."

"I know. It's perfect." Batman said.

"Perfect? But we're outnumbered!" Vixen said.

"Which works to our advantage." the dark knight stated.

"So.... let me get this straight: We're going to attack a bunch of supervillains?" Black Canary asked. "People who have more experience in using their special powers and skills than ourselves. And we're still getting used to being these new heroes?" she said, pointing to herself.

"Yes." Batman said.

"But.... I thought we were going to train first." Red Arrow said.

"This _is_ training." Batman stated.

"THIS is the training?" Green Lantern asked.

"Think of it as 'on-the-job-training'."

"How about we think of it as 'insane'!" Vixen said.

"So.... why didn't we bring the others? I mean... Superman, Wonder Woman, Powergirl, Long Shadow.... I mean, they're the muscle, right?" Green Lantern asked.

"What am I? Chopped halibut?" Aquaman muttered under his breath. _Mmm! That sounds good!_

"We'll manage." Batman said.

"But we do not know what these villains are capable of." Faith said.

"Jonn does."

Understanding what Batman was implying, Jonn used his Martian mental powers to transmit the knowledge he read from the villains to the minds of his teammates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside Lex Corps Tower, a meeting between Lex Luthor and his new associates was taking place.

"So that's your plan?" Metallo, the cybernetic criminal with the torn off skin asked.

"You can't be serious!" Livewire, the pale-skinned, blue-suited electrical villainess snapped.

"Why not? It wouldn't take but an inkling of our combined talents." Lex Luthor, who was dressed in his usual purple and green outfit said to the group.

"And what about.... resistance?" Volcana, the redheaded super pyrokinetic in the skin-tight red outfit asked.

"Who? The Justice League?" Luthor asked with a smirk.

"They're not all gone, you know." Weather Wizard, who was dressed in a bluish-gray suit with a visor over his face said.

"True. But going into hiding like scared rabbits is the same thing. There aren't enough of them to oppose us!" Luthor said.

"And yet you insist on organizing." Luminous, the blond-haired master of light and illusions, said.

"I like organization." Luthor said.

"With you in charge." Aresia, the long-blond-haired rogue amazon, declared.

"Of course. Who else?"

"And what do we all get out of this?" Parasite, the purple-skinned power-drainer asked.

"Aside from money? Power, Freedom, as a start." Luthor said.

"Freedom?" Copperhead, the snake-like thug-for-hire, asked.

"The freedom to do whatever you want, whenever you want, how ever you want." Luthor said.

"While the money sounds good, and the freedom even better, I'm still a little unsure about this plan. I mean... the president?" Deadshot, the master marksman, weapons expert, hitman asked.

"You really expect the whole country to go along with this, Luthor?" the pale-skinned, dark-garbed, shadow-manipulator The Shade asked as he adjusted his top hat once again. "Justice League or no, it won't be as easy as you say."

"Why not? The most powerful office in the world will be ours for the taking. And once we have it, the whole country will have to do what we say. Sheep are like that." Luthor stated.

Suddenly, the ceiling exploded overhead as a dark figure dropped into the middle of their table.

"World domination, Luthor? I expected something more original from you." Batman said to the bald man.

"And I would have expected more brains from you, Batman." Luthor said as the assembled group of villains rose up around him.

"Like bringing back-up?" Batman asked.

"Yes." Luthor said, going for the gun in his underarm holster.

Suddenly, the windows of the meeting room exploded open as Red Arrow and Vixen broke through the glass and landed on the plush carpet.

Faith and Green Lantern flew through the open windows a second later and landed next to their teammates.

Black Canary sonic-blasted the large double-doors to the meeting room and rushed in, followed by Aquaman.

Jonn Jonzz phased up through the table and stood back-to-back with Batman.

The super villains gasped when they saw the seven former members of the Justice League standing before them.

"What?" Copperhead gasped.

"How?" Weather Wizard asked.

"Where did..." Livewire began to ask.

"Is this some trick of yours?" Luthor asked Batman.

"You know I don't do magic, Luthor." Batman said with a grin.

"GET THEM!" Luthor shouted.

All at once the room exploded into violence.

Deadshot aimed his double-barreled wrist-mounted machine gun at Batman, only to have Red Arrow fire two arrows at him, stabbing the gun and his arm, as Batman flew in to punch him out.

Parasite lunged at Black Canary who let loose a sonic scream that blasted him backwards into Livewire, the pair's powers knocking the other unconscious. Livewire's electricity rendered Parasite unconscious while Parasite's leeching power stole Livewire's regular energy as well.

Batman hurled a Batarang to knock Weather Wizards storm rod out of his hands as Red Arrow leapt in and punched him out, slamming his bow across his face.

Jonn moved quickly and punched Solomon Grundy out of the meeting room to the other side of the building.

Vixen uses her powers to slam into Metallo like a rhino, knocking him into the concrete walls, which stunned him long enough for Vixen to rip out the Kryptonite stone in his chest, depowering him.

Aquaman uses his new psychic water-controlling powers to make Aresia sick, seeing as a person's body is mostly water, and caused her to faint.

Green Lantern fired a blast of emerald energy at Volcana as the fiery female shot her own fire bolts at him to block his attack.

Shade aimed his nightstick at Green Lantern in an attempt to encase him in shadow, when his weapon was knocked from his hands by a red bow. The nightstick twirled upwards as Red Arrow slammed his bow into Shade's stomach, causing him to bend over as the archer grabbed the falling nightstick and brought it down over Shade's head, knocking him cold.

Faith quickly used her telekinesis to redirect the acid in Toyman's water-pistol into Luminous's electrical circuit control, then hurled both of them across the room into the wall.

Copperhead leapt at Jonn from behind, hoping to sink his fangs into his Martian neck and poison him, only to have the Martian sense him and quickly turn to super-hard stone. Copperhead's teeth were chipped against the hard skin, as Jonn turned back into his regular form and backhanded the snake-villain.

Solomon Grundy, who had revived rushed back into the meeting room, only to get tripped by Vixen and tumbled onto the conference table. He tried to get up, only to have Batman throw a couple knock-out gas pellets in his face, rendering the super-strong zombie unconscious.

Red Arrow fired a foam-arrow at Volcana from behind, which snuffed her fire powers and gave Green Lantern the opening he needed to encase the woman in an emerald bubble.

Luthor pulled out his gun and was about to shoot down Batman, only to get his gun shot out of his hand by a red arrow, from Red Arrow, enabling the dark knight to punch him out before he could escape or go for another weapon.

Green Lantern encased the villains in an emerald bubble and quickly took the bakers dozen of super villains to the nearest prison, with Jonn Jonzz and Faith as his escorts.

The rest of the League returned to the Justice Cave, after Batman had confiscated the security tapes of their fight with Luthor and his new Injustice Gang.

Within two hours, every news service in the world was given their first look at the reborn Justice League, which was confirmed by the Warden of Strykers Island Prison when Green Lantern and the others had delivered the supervillains to them.

And that had ultimately been Batman's plan: deal a crippling blow to the super villain community and announce the return of the Justice League.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the team had returned to The Justice Cave, the rest of the team was cheering the League's victory over Luthor's Injustice Gang.

"I'm so proud of you, Shinji-kun!" Yui/Zatanna cried as she hugged her son tightly.

"So you actually made the water in her body churn until she was sick?" Hikari/Hawkgirl asked PenPen/Aquaman.

"So what could these villains do?" Kensuke/Wind Dragon asked Shigeru/Green Lantern.

"You mean you actually plowed into this cyborg-guy like a rhino?" Kaji/Booster Gold asked Maya/Vixen.

"So how powerful is this scream of yours?" Makoto/Flash asked Ritsuko/Black Canary.

"So, let me get this, straight," Misato/Wonder Woman asked. "You took on 13 supervillains, when you were outnumbered, didn't have the home-field advantage, and without proper training to know if you could do all this?"

"Batman suggested the element of surprise and our limited numbers would give us the advantage we needed." Rei/Faith explained to the amazon.

"And actually he said this would be better than training." Fuyutsuki/Jonn Jonzz added.

While the group continued talking, Superman pulled Batman away from the new team.

"I can't believe you'd do something so reckless!" Superman said to Batman.

"It wasn't reckless. It was planned." the dark knight said.

"You could have at least let me in on it." the man of steel said.

"You'll all get your chance. I only took half the team to assault Luthor's meeting, and not the most powerful members at that. This was just the beginning to rebuild the League."

"You mean reincarnate." he grumbled, then leaned in closer to the dark knight. "You still haven't told him, have you?" Superman whispered.

"Told who about what?" the dark knight asked.

"Shinji. About Lian."

Batman stared at Superman. "He'll find out about it soon enough." he said.

"Bruce!" the man of steel hissed.

"It's not something he could handle just yet." the dark knight explained.

"That... or the fact that he had this child with a known supervillain?"

"Both." Batman said "And besides, have you told Asuka about what happened between Powergirl and Green Lantern?"

Superman looked away for a second. "Of course." he said quickly.

"You're a terrible liar, Clark." Batman said as he went back to the talking group.

_I hate when he calls me on that_. Superman thought as he too went back to the group.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter update. Sorry if it's a little short in some places.

The sparring scene between Shinji and Batman was intended to start a kind of father-son bond between the two, as well as a Batman/Yui relationship when she kissed him.

If the fight-scene with the villains wasn't to your liking, let me know and I'll do something about it next time.

Also, I got a little carried away with the Omake's, so I hope everyone likes them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Everyone continued arguing as Shinji hung his head, his frustration growing.

"Shinji? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go somewhere nice and quiet, I'm Going to Notch Up A Boomerang Arrow, I'm Going To Fire It And SPLIT MY HEAD DOWN THE MIDDLE!!" Shinji shouted as he headed back into the cave while the others continued arguing.

Superman and Batman just looked at each other.

"You don't think he'd really try it... do you?" Superman asked.

"He'd have to be incredibly depressed, upset, frustrated and introverted to..." Batman said, suddenly remembering who he was.

The pair quickly raced down to the grotto in order to stop him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2!

"My name is Roy Harper and I'm.... a martial arts archer, what's Moo Gi Gong?... who was adopted by a Native American hunter after my father and mother died..... adopted again by a costumed hero called Green Arrow.... abandoned by Green Arrow when he lost all his money..... oh, wonderful! I've got a history of drug abuse!"

"That wasn't you, Shinji!" Misato stated.

"No... but Roy's life and mine are a lot alike." Shinji said.

"But Shinji-kun, you never did drugs! Heck, I never even let you drink!"

"But I could have, Misato. I lost both my parents when I was only four. My mother 'dead' and my father abandoning me. I was raised by a teacher for ten years before I was called back to Tokyo-3 by my father who didn't even want me. If I hadn't been taken in by you, Misato, I..... I could have ended up exactly like Roy. I might have even tried to take my own life."

Superman and Batman looked at each other, both thinking that maybe it was fate that Shinji had taken over Roy's body. The pair seemed too much alike.

"I'd never have let that happen, Shinji!" Misato said as she pulled the young man into a tight hug, arms wrapping around her from behind. "I may not have been the best guardian, but I would never have let you hurt yourself that way!"

"Neither would I!" Yui stated as she pulled herself to hug Shinji from the left side of his body.

Rei suddenly pulled herself into the group hug, embracing Shinji from right side. "And I have sworn to protect you with my life if necessary." she said.

The group of superheroes just stared in shock and awe as the red-haired archer was being cuddled by three extremely attractive women.

Suddenly...

"HEY! WHO'S HAND IS THAT?!!" Shinji shrieked.

"Who's do you want it to be?" Misato asked in a husky voice.

"Uh..." he said, blushing brightly.

Yui looked over to Ritsuko and Maya. "You want in on this as well?" Yui asked.

"Alright." Ritsuko said as she dragged Maya over to them and glomped Shinji.

"Grrrrr! I'm not going to be out done by you tramps!" Asuka shouted as she jumped in.

"Hey! I want some of that!" Hikari shouted as she jumped in.

The other League members just watched as Shinji was molested by a group of sexy women.

"God! It's always Shinji!" Toji whined.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3!

"Are you sure about this, Kaji?" Toji asked.

"Trust me boys, this will be a day to remember." Kaji said as he handed the boys their own specially made X-Ray glasses to peak into the girl's room.

"Hey! There's Asuka!" Kensuke said.

"Don't look or you'll burst into flames!" Toji shrieked.

"Hey! Hikari's coming." Kaji said.

"You look and I'll kill you both!" Toji growled.

"Hey! Here comes Misato!" Kensuke said.

The boys all stared at the woman as she walked into the locker room. They paused and looked back at each other in confusion.

"Is it just me, or is Misato.... covered in mud?" Toji asked.

"She looks like she's made of mud." Kensuke said.

"Huh. I didn't know they had a mud-bath installed." Kaji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

"YOU _LET_ ME WIN?!!" Asuka shouted.

"You think?" Ritsuko said with a small snicker.

"Look, I don't see what the problem is. You wanted Kaji, you got him." Misato said.

"Yes, I did, but I wanted to win him, not you give me him!" Asuka shouted.

"What's the difference?" Misato groaned.

"I feel like a passed around gift." Kaji groaned.

"You Could Have At Least Tried!" Asuka shouted.

"He's Not Worth It!" Misato snapped back.

"That's not what you thought when you came to visit me after Shinji was done being absorbed by Unit 01 for a whole month." Kaji grinned.

Misato practically glowed at that memory.

"Well what did you expect?!! Jump Shinji's bones right when he got out that EVA?" Misato spat.

"Well now that he's in an adult body, you could." Fuyutsuki said.

"Adult body or not, Shinji's a boring little boy! He could never compare to Kaji!" Asuka said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Misato said as she turned around and stormed off towards Shinji and Yui, gripping the slightly injured Shinji and pulled him back into the cave. "Come with me, Shinji-kun."

"Oh, here we go." Ritsuko groaned, as she hid her face.

"What are you going to do? Have sex with Shinji just to spite me?" Kaji shouted and tried to go after them, only to have Asuka grab him and pull him into the cave after Misato and Shinji.

"Come on, Kaji-kun! Let's show them how it's done!" Asuka said.

"Now wait a minute!" Kaji cried desperately.

"Not So Fast, Second Child!" Rei shouted as she flew down the tunnel after them.

"Did I miss something?" a confused Yui asked the group.

"God! It's always Shinji!" Kensuke whined.


End file.
